In some vehicles, it is desirable to allow a steering column of the vehicle to separate from the vehicle during an impact situation. For example, during a crash, a driver of the vehicle can be propelled against the steering wheel by momentum. In other words, the vehicle decelerates quicker than the driver does and the driver is thrown forward into the steering wheel. To reduce the likelihood of injury to the driver, the steering column can break-away from the vehicle to absorb the kinetic energy of the driver. Capsules can connect the steering column to the vehicle during normal vehicle handling and will permit separation of the steering column from the vehicle during an impact situation.